Trípode
by Dulce Batata
Summary: En su último año de preparatoria, Kageyama ya no puede ver más a Hinata como solo su compañero. Después de dos años guardando estos sentimientos dentro suyo, su interior ha dicho basta.
1. Confesión

**Bien. He visto Haikyuu. Lo amo, lo adoro. Infinitas ships para el resto de mi existencia . Todos los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Gracias por leeer!**

* * *

Tobio Kageyama suspiró. Instantes atrás Hinata se había despedido de él. Lo había hecho. Después de vacilar tantas veces, ya su corazón no podía aguantar más.

"Me gustas", dijo él. "Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo Hinata", agregó casi gritando a los cuatro vientos. La soledad de la calle era lo que le había permitido ser tan osado. Aún así no podía describir la vergüenza que tenía por dentro. Espero por unos segundos una respuesta del pelirrojo, pero ahí estaba boquiabierto...más rojo que de costumbre. Era obvio. No iba a responder ahora si aceptaba o no sus sentimientos. En realidad... estaba preparándose mentalmente para un "No" rotundo. Hinata estaba cabizbajo, su sonrojo ya no podía percatarse. Kageyama escuchó un imperceptible "nos vemos mañana", antes de que él se fuese a toda velocidad en su bicicleta. Ahora el _setter_ recapitulaba lo que acababa de pasar, más la sucesión de eventos que lo habían conducido a esto. Por supuesto, no se había despertado un día ya con la idea de que le gusta, bueno más bien estaba enamorado de Hinata Shoyo. Con todas sus fuerzas había guardado esos sentimientos dentro suyo por más de dos años, teniendo que soportar lo peor para no incomodar a Hinata y al equipo. Sino fuese que hace tan sólo unos meses se había enterado que Hinata y Yachi estaban juntos agradecía por no haber lastimado a ambos y a su relación, que se encontraba en un _inpass_ aparentemente según había escuchado de boca de Shoyo. Llegando a su casa, el apetito que tenía se había ido por el conjunto de emociones que había experimentado. Tomó un buen baño y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Quería sólo dormir y desear que fuese mañana. Aunque no había obtenido una respuesta de él... ¿Por que tenía tantas ganas de verlo?—Sí, eso debe ser— dijo en voz alta para luego cerrar los ojos y descansar con el corazón latiendo tenuemente.

 **Lo amo**


	2. Recuerdo

**Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate de su manga Haikyuu**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Como si fuera poco apenas pudo probar bocado esa noche. Lo único que hizo fue incomodar a su mamá y a su hermanita yéndose a dormir temprano. Hinata Shoyo tenía la cabeza dada vuelta. ¿Cuantas veces esa declaración le retumbo dentro suyo? Lo había descolocado totalmente. Días atrás, él y Yachi habían decidido terminar su relación. Tristemente se dieron cuenta de que ya no se querían como antes, pero jamás podrían prescindir de la amistad del uno y del otro. Hubo lágrimas, abrazos y unos besos de despedida. Volverían a ser amigos y compañeros. "Lo único rescatable de todo esto", pensó Hinata debajo de sus sábanas. Desearía saber que pasaba en la mente de Kageyama cuando se le confesó. Para decir la verdad... él no estaba tan sorprendido. Sí, no lo estaba. Desde hacia años, aunque sea un poco el antiguo rey egocéntrico lo miraba de forma diferente. Hinata lo notaba mientras practicaban y se iban juntos a casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que él quería decirle algo, pero callaba. Un recuerdo hizo que el calor lo invadiese sorpresivamente, sin más opción que destaparse todo. El mundo se le movía cuando recordaba la primera y única vez que se quedó a dormir en la casa de Kageyama.Y desde ya habían transcurrido casi dos años.

* * *

 ** _Dos años atrás_**

 _—Si serás idiota, agradece que sólo haya sido un esguince— le reprendía un enojado Kageyama.—Sino fuese porque Asahi-san te sostuvo hubiera sido peor—. ¿Por que este tipo siempre tenía que tener la razón? Habían estado practicando con el equipo y por un descuido (o idiotez), se le ocurrió ir por una pelota de la estrella provocando que chocarán. Asahi-san salió ileso pero Hinata se esguinzó su tobillo izquierdo. Las cosas se pusieron peores. Empezó a llover torrencialmente teniendo que quedarse en el gimnasio hasta que terminase. Kageyama y Yachi se ofrecieron a llevar a Hinata a su casa, sin embargo el bus nunca llegó. Se estaba siendo tarde, demasiado para Yachi. Kageyama y Hinata a duras penas la acompañaron para que pudiese tomar un taxi hasta su departamento. En el ínterin, Kageyama le dijo a su compañero que se quedaría con él por esta noche, no creía que pasará el bus a esas horas y era imposible para él subirse a su bicicleta. Las condiciones se dieron para el pelirrojo aceptase sin remedio. En su casa, Hinata llamó a su madre. Ella estaba preocupada porque no llegaba y cuando le dijo que se quedaría con el setter, le dio el visto bueno. Si era su compañero no había problema. Mañana era domingo así que lo iría a buscar temprano. Kageyama compartió su cena con la carnada de Karasuno. Sus padres no estaban hoy, ocupados con el trabajo. Lo ayudó a subir las escaleras, indicándole que dormiría en su cuarto. Hinata se sintió apenado por ello, siendo tanta molestia. El setter le dijo que no era la gran cosa, dormiría en el cuarto de sus padres esta noche. Tobio le prestó una camisa antigua de él para que la usase luego de que se bañase. No pudo ocultar su risa cuando Hinata salió de la ducha, incluso una camisa que él usaba cuando tenía doce años le quedaba larga. Increíble. Shoyo se molestó un poco por la risa de su compañero pero estaba en deuda con él, sin duda alguna. Se despidió de él cuando fue a tomar un baño. Ya en el cuarto de él, Hinata se sentía extraño. Habían sido pocas veces en las que recordase haberse quedado a dormir en las casas de sus compañeros en la secundaria, pero ahora se sentía diferente. Kageyama no era malo, bueno en ocasiones era algo atemorizante pero después era un tipo normal, como él... con una gran pasión por el voleibol. "Seríamos grandes amigos", pensó Hinata sonriendo durmiéndose poco tiempo después. Pasos lentos hicieron que Hinata se despertase pero se quedase en la cama. "Es mi imaginación seguro", asumió él. Volvió a acostarse, aunque sólo pudo cerrar los ojos. Kageyama...entró a la habitación unos instantes después. El sonido de la puerta pareció imperceptible para Shoyo que se mantuvo en su posición de bella durmiente. "Idiota, idiota, idiota. Soy un completo idiota al traerlo aquí. A la mismísima boca del lobo", se dijo a sí mismo el setter de Karasuno. Desde los últimos meses que sentía algo muy fuerte por su compañero. Sentimientos que no lograba entender bien se agolpaban en su mente. Pero ahora, una impulsividad lo estaba haciendo actuar. No sabía que quería logar. ¿Verlo dormir? Hecho. El chico se veía adorable. "Tsk, doy asco", pensó. ¿Estar más cerca de él? ¡Estaba... durmiendo...en ... su...cama! Tobio al pensar eso se ruborizó completamente. ¿Que más podría desear? "No...sería demasiado". Esa acción sería destructiva si él se despertaba. Sin embargo...Hinata dormía... o eso él creía. Dio solo unos pasos más, se acercó a él. Se sentó en su cama, puso sus dos brazos a los costados del pelirrojo. Tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero... quería hacerlo, quería, quería. "Sólo una vez", se dijo a sí mismo para luego cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios con los de Hinata Shoyo. Plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Hinata sentía unos labios sobre los suyos, fríos, agrietados. "¿Que demonios está pasando?", pensó para sus adentros. Cuando esos labios se separaron, imaginó que estaba soñando sí... eso era. Abriría los ojos y se encontraría con una panorama completamente distinto. Craso error. Los ojos de horror de Kageyama fue lo que se encontró. Su rostro peligrosamente cerca, sus brazos a sus costados y la respiración acelerada del setter como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Tobio se levantó de la cama y murmuró lo primero que se le vino a la mente: —V-vine a ver como estabas... esto... no parecía que respirases ... entonces me acerqué. ¡No te atrevas a malentender nada Hinata!—. El pelirrojo sólo asintió. Kageyama salió de la habitación rápidamente. Un poco más y se abalanzaría sobre él. Su cara le ardía, el corazón le latía de una forma que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Se fue a dar una ducha de agua fría. Santo cielo, necesitaría dos si fuesen necesarias. Hinata quedó en la habitación sin palabras por lo que acababa de suceder. Igual que su compañero, en cualquier momento estallaría de la vergüenza. A pesar de eso pudo dormirse. Por un largo tiempo, quiso imaginar que de verdad todo había sido un sueño, que él no lo había besado._

* * *

Hinata se despertó con un sabor nostálgico en sus labios. Sonrió para sus adentros, increíblemente no podía olvidar eso. Aunque lo intentase no lo haría. Por dos razones:

Una porque ese había sido su primer beso. Dos porque había sido Tobio Kageyama el que se lo había dado.

"Estoy en problemas", pensó Hinata tapándose completamente el rostro, pero era inútil. Tenía que levantarse e ir a la escuela. Dónde lo vería después de su confesión.

—Este sabor no es tan molesto— dijo en voz alta _—_ ¡Pero que cosas digo, maldita sea!—gritó mandando sus frazadas y almohadas por los rincones de su cuarto. Su puerta se corrió, y su hermana Natsu se mostró gritándole también. —¡Nii-san no hagas tanto escándalo a estas horas!—. Acto seguido volvió a cerrar la puerta. Hinata rodó los ojos, su hermana tenía razón tenia que calmarse, pero no podía. Tenía que verlo en unas horas, seguro estarían solos...y no tendría idea si actuar de forma natural o encararlo. Cuando más pensaba en ello, más se le adentraba ese latente recuerdo cuando el setter lo besó por primera vez. Nunca había pensado en ello en profundidad, pero mientras más lo hacía sentía que estaba yendo a un lugar sin retorno, teniendo miedo. Ese miedo...¿era aceptar los sentimientos de Kageyama?

 **—Ni el sabor ni los recuerdos se me van, maldito Kageyama— pensó mientras se dirigía con su bicicleta a Karasuno.**


	3. Realidad

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate de su manga Haikyuu**

 **Gracias por leer**

* * *

—Sí es perfecto. Buena idea. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós, que descanses—. Yachi acababa de colgarle a la nueva mánager de Karasuno. Ella, como lo había sido años atrás Kiyoko-san, se había convertido en una tercer año. Cuando se graduase, tendría que dejar a alguien para ayudar a los integrantes del equipo. La nueva ingresante era por demás decir eficiente y le encantaba el voleibol. Se sentía tranquila, había elegido un buen reemplazo. Por otro lado. en unas semanas tendría el examen de ingreso para la universidad en Kioto. "Me iré lejos", pensó. Kageyama y Hinata tenían varias ofertas de reclutadores para diversos equipos universitarios, incluso tendrían la opción de estar juntos si lo querían. —Bien por ellos— dijo ella resignada. Aunque no quería admitirlo, la ruptura con Hinata había sido muy dura la verdad. Aún así la decisión había sido de los dos. Le resultaba increíble que lo que sentía por la carnada de Karasuno había cambiado completamente desde que había empezado la preparatoria. La mánager terminó de escribir las notas que mañana le entregaría a su ex-novio... y para el capitán del equipo de Karasuno. "Kageyama", pensó ella en el setter. "Tal vez ahora puedas decirle a Shoyo lo que sientes". Lo sabía. No fue necesario que él se lo dijera, tal vez fue una corazonada o su "intuición femenina", pero cuando terminaron su primer año, el rey egocéntrico miraba de una forma distinta a su compañero. Tal vez él no se daría cuenta, pero sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba cerca de Hinata, como si la presencia del chico le alegrase la existencia, lo cambiase radicalmente. Eso pensaba ella (no sé equivocaba). Sin embargo cuando estaban en segundo año su relación pareció no cambiar en absolutamente nada y lo peor que podría pasar ocurrió. ¿Como llegó a hacer eso? Todavía se cuestionaba esa decisión que sin duda alguna, después de enfrentar su madre, la cambió para siempre. Movió su mundo a otro plano. —Todavía no comprendo de dónde saque tanto valor para confesarme— dijo en voz alta. Por ese entonces, Yachi imaginaba que Kageyama no daría ningún paso en declarar lo que aparentemente sentía por Hinata. Alguna razón tuvo su corazón para que ella si lo hiciese. Nerviosa a más no poder, temblando de pies a cabeza, casi a punto de desmayarse por todo lo que se estaba agolpando en su mente. Créase o no, pudo hacerlo. Los balbuceos de Hinata, preso de la sorpresa era lo más lindo que jamás había visto. Yachi no pudo pedir una respuesta a Hinata en ese momento. La razón fue porque el chico huyó antes de que se la diese. Cualquiera diría que patético, pero no en su caso. Por varios días no trataron ese tema, hasta que él le propuso (combatiendo sus nervios) salir juntos. ¿Obligación? ¿Lástima? ¿Sentimientos encontrados? Quién sabe pero por casi un año, ella y Hinata salieron juntos. Sí, lo hicieron. Fueron novios. Al principio se sonrojaban súbitamente cuando lo recordaban. Al pasar los meses se acostumbraron, incluso empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres. "Shoyo". La primera vez que lo llamo así fue cuando se dieron su primer beso. Algo cliché ¿no?. Sus mejillas se tornaban de color cuando venía a su mente aquel instante decorado con minúsculos detalles. Fue completamente como un manga shoujo. Intensamente cálido, un momento inesperado. Hitoka quería pensar que Shoyo voló con ella en ese momento, en un cielo lleno de colores porque de verdad no podía explicarlo de otra forma. Los meses pasaron y un día el equipo de Karasuno se enteró que salían. Algunos kouhais se pusieron tristes al saber que Yachi-senpai tenía novio... y celosos muy celosos de que Hinata lo fuese. Ese día el capitán se fue temprano para sorpresa de los jugadores. Tsukishima, el vice-capitán les pidió que no le diesen importancia, que siguieran practicando. Sin embargo para Yachi, sabía el porque se había ido. Ahora sí, no había ninguna duda. Tristemente para ese entonces la relación de ella y Shoyo había cambiado drásticamente. Una bajada de línea lo había hecho. Ese año ellos se graduarían. Exámenes, torneos, más responsabilidades. Lejanía. Universidad. Futuro. En un momento Yachi pensaba que eso no dificultaría su relación con él, que a pesar de que se estaba volviendo algo fría, ambos se querían. Nunca dejarían de hacerlo. Esa fue la conclusión que llegaron cuando después de la práctica, cuando todos se habían ido ellos dos se quedaron en el gimnasio a ordenar. Shoyo pidió perdón. Ella sólo lo abrazó por un largo rato hasta que las lágrimas fluyeron en ambos. "Perdóname, lo siento", "No quiero lastimarte", "No es lo mismo que antes, Hitoka". Él tenía razón, aunque doliese la tenía. No lo era, se querían pero ya estaban lejos de quererse de esa forma. Sin quererlo se situaron en dos polos diferentes, sin posibilidades de alcanzarse. —No hay nada que hacer entonces, Shoyo-kun ***** —. Pareciese que era una locura, pero no. Habían terminado. Él le pidió que por favor siguiese siendo su amiga con lágrimas en su rostro. Ella estaba igual de emocionada que él, tal vez por esa razón el desborde la invitó a responderle con besos. Muchos besos. Él no se negó. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron. "¿Es necesario pensar en todo esto ahora verdad cerebro mío?", se preguntó a sí misma ya acostada en su cama. No iba a llorar, por supuesto que no. Eso ya lo había compartido con Shoyo, fue un descargue que ambos se habían guardado. Lentamente Hitoka iba durmiéndose, sin dejar de pensar en Hinata y en Kageyama. ¿Él lo haría? ¿Aceptará sus sentimientos como lo hizo con ella o huiría? Siguió preguntándose hasta dormirse. Tal vez ella no se sorprendería al saber que Tobio ya se había confesado y que Hinata había huido de la escena a toda velocidad en su bicicleta. Se lo contarían ellos dos varios años después.

* * *

 _ **Miles de gracias por leer, les mando un saludo gigante! Ah! En un momento Yachi le dice a Hinata "Shoyo-kun"... no sé creo que quería dejar el honorifico sólo por esta vez por el cariño que se tienen esos en esta historia, estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos y compartieron lindas cosas a pesar de que terminaron *los hiciste terminar vos, tonta* cállate yo interior!. Volviendo al tema principal nuevamente les agradezco por leer, seguro escriba muchas historias random de haikyuu... me volveré loca por todos los personajes. Un beso gigante! Mua!**_


	4. Esperanza

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate de su manga Haikyuu!**

 **Gracias por leer**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces pasó esto en los últimos tres años?

Allí estaban. Mirándose y no sabiéndose que decir (eso que ambos habían pensado en algo antes de llegar a la puerta del gimnasio con la esperanza de encontrarse con _esa persona_ ) Shoyou habló primero, aunque la garganta le estaba fallando.

-O-ohayou Kageyama- dijo apretando su mochila en su pecho. Ahora el pelirrojo estaba más nervioso. Tobio tragó saliva, sí de verdad lo hizo. Por suerte las piernas le respondían sino ya estaría en el suelo abochornado dando vueltas... momento ese sería Hinata pensó él. Se limitó a corresponder su saludo asintiendo cortesmente y abriendo la puerta del gimnasio con el a la par. La cara larga de Hinata se evidenció al instante. "Mierda", solo en eso pudo pensar el setter de Karasuno. Entre que ordenaban para poder practicar, el pelinegro se quedó quieto unos instantes, cosa que extraño a la estrella. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hinata desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Su compañero no respondió porque se estaba tragando todo lo que quería decirle. "Te amo idiota", "Quiero estar contigo", "¿Sientes lo mismo?"

-Nee...Kageyama- el muchacho lo llamó. Tobio se dio vuelta. Como si en una película se tratase sus miradas se cruzaron. Hinata iba a gritar que lo amaba, su pecho estaba preparado. Un poco más y Kageyama iría a abrazarlo para devorar su boca incluso sin su consentimiento. Bajo cualquier expectativa todo se vio truncado cuando los de primer año, efusivos y llenos de energía llegaron.

-¡Kageyama-senpai, Hinata-senpai!¡Oyahou-gozaimasu!- dijeron los seis alumnos de primero, mostrando sus respetos a sus superiores. Los dos alumnos de tercer año les devolvieron el saludo. Kageyama les pidió que estirasen un rato y luego entrenarían. En unos instantes seguro llegarían Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y los de segundo año. Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo que pasó, se lo guardarían seguro para cuando el día acabase. Sí eso era lo indicado.

Tobio estaba en el patio bebiendo como siempre lo hacía su leche durante el almuerzo. Cuando se sentó, la mánager del equipo lo encontró después de estar buscándolo por un rato. -Kageyama-kun- lo llamó

-Yachi-san ¿qué pasa? - preguntó al verla

-Takeda-sensei quería hablar contigo y Tsukishima-kun antes de empezar las prácticas. Pidió que lleguen a tiempo- terminó de decir

-De acuerdo ¿solo era eso?- cuestionó mirando a la rubia . Hitoka se quedó viendo a la nada como si algo le preocupase. Kageyama lo notó. -¿Te ocurre algo?-. Yachi se percató de que él le estaba hablando. Ella quería decirle algo pero no sabía como hacerlo. "-¿Se lo dijiste?", pensó. Cuando el pelinegro volvió a preguntarle ella solo pudo atinar a decirle que no era nada, que mejor se apurasen en regresar a sus salones porque el receso estaba por terminar. Tobio se sintió extrañado ante la reacción de la ex-novia de Hinata. Increíblemente para Kageyama le era dificil aceptar que ella y la estrella de Karasuno habían salido juntos. Sin embargo trataba de no maquinar mucho eso, ahora en su mente estaba más que nada poder hablar con Hinata y saber su respuesta. Él tenía la esperanza de que el pelirrojo aceptaría sus sentimientos. Aunque creería que era una corazonada más que nada.


End file.
